rumblefighterfandomcom-20200214-history
Enchanting
Rumble Fighter Enchanting Guide 'by SamuraiWay Simply put, enchanting is a way to make your character stronger! Around the world of Rumble Fighter, you'll see Gems of various colors. These Gems can be socketed into certain items to give them a stat boost. However, before you socket a Gem into an item, you can Enchant it first, to increase the stat boost you get from the Gemstone. Enchanting increases a specific attribute. Either HP, SP, Strength, Armor, Speed, or Jump. The amount of whatever stat you want depends on what level gem you have. Gems Gemstones can be acquired in various ways. Sometimes, they'll appear inside chests you receive from completing various Adventure Mode stages. If you're looking for a specific gem it can be found in the store at the following location: Store - Item - Enchant All gems cost 400 redfox credits. Alternatively, gems can be found in boss mode boxes at a level 2 as well as a variety of different boxes where in the store they are all at level 1. Each gem has different limits and levels that it can attain through enchanting. The six main attributes that are enchant-able are: *Health Points (HP) *Mana Points (SP) *Strength (STR) *Armor (ARM) *Speed (SPD) *Jump (JMP) Health Points (HP) This gem adds more HP to your character. If your character has 2880 HP, and add a +80 HP gem to it, it would be 2960. The levels for the HP gem is as follows: #+ 40 HP #+ 80 HP #+120 HP #+ 60 HP #+ 200 HP #+ 240 HP #+ 280 HP #+ 320 HP #+ 360 HP #+ 400 HP Mana Points (SP) This gem increases the mana of your character. If your character has 160 SP and you add +40 gem to an item then you have 200 SP allowing you to get more uses out of your exocore. The levels of the SP gem is as follows: #+ 12 SP #+ 24 SP #+ 36 SP #+ 48 SP #+ 60 SP #+ 72 SP #+ 84 SP #+ 96 SP #+ 108 SP #+ 120 SP Strength (STR) This gem highers your attack power. If you have 31 STR and would like to increase it with +3, it would be 34. Each attack you deliver to your opponent would be increased by 3 points Example: If you were attacking your opponent with a 134 attack, add a +3 STR gem would make the attack have 137 damage. #+ 1 STR #+ 2 STR #+ 3 STR #+ 4 STR #+ 5 STR #+ 6 STR #+ 7 STR #+ 8 STR #+ 9 STR #+ 10 STR Armor (ARM) This gem increases your defense. If you have 30 ARM and add +1 ARM gem, then you would have 31. You would take one less point of damage from an attack with the gem equipped. Example: If you were to take a hit with an attack that is 134, adding a +1 gem would make it 133. This gem could reach the following levels: #+ 1 ARM #+ 2 ARM #+ 3 ARM #+ 4 ARM #+ 5 ARM #+ 6 ARM #+ 7 ARM #+ 8 ARM #+ 9 ARM #+ 10 ARM Speed (SPD) This gem increases the Speed of your character. If your character has 27 speed and you add 2 speed to it, it would be 29. '''Notes: ' *Speed only affects how fast you run/walk, not the speed of your attacks *This gem can not go further than level 5 This gem has the following levels: #+ 1 SPD #+ 2 SPD #+ 3 SPD #+ 4 SPD #+ 5 SPD Jump (JMP) This gem can make you jump higher. If you have 29 jump and would like to enchant +1, you would have 30 jump. '''Notes: *This only affects the height of your jump, not the distance. If you are looking for distance, increase your speed. *This gem cannot go past level 5. The gem has the following levels: # + 1 JMP # + 2 JMP #+ 3 JMP #+ 4 JMP #+ 5 JMP Enchant Cards Enchant Cards are cards that help take the Gemstone to the next level. Different enchant cards have different rates of success in enchanting the gemstone. These are the enchant cards: Lesser Enchant Card This enchant card will help you level your gems from level 1 - 5 Success rates (Estimated): *Level 1 going to 2: 80% *Level 2 going to 3: 60% *Level 3 going to 4: 40% *Level 4 going to 5: 20% If one of your enchants fail, your gem will go back to level 1. Fair Enchant Card This enchant card will help you level your gems up to level 6 and level 7. Success rates (Estimated): * Level 1 going to 2: 100% *Level 2 going to 3: 90% *Level 3 going to 4: 70% *Level 4 going to 5: 50% *Level 5 going to 6: 40% *Level 6 going to 7: 30% If one of your enchants fail, you will go back to level 1. Master Enchant Card This enchant card will help you level your gem up to level 8 – 10. Success Rates (Estimated): *Level 1 going to 2: 100% *Level 2 going to 3: 100% *Level 3 going to 4: 100% *Level 4 going to 5: 100% *Level 5 going to 6: 80% *Level 6 going to 7: 50% *Level 7 going to 8: 30% *Level 8 going to 9: ~15% *Level 9 going to 10: Below 5% If the enchant fails with this card, the level will drop by just 1. (So if you have a level 8 gem and fail, it becomes a level 7 gem). There are some packages of Enchant Cards in the store if you are looking to save carats or Redfox credits. Socketing the gem Now that you Gems are fully Enchanted, it's time to insert them into your items to recieve their effect. You'll need to find items with empty sockets for you to insert Gems into. What you have to do is: *Highlight the piece of clothing you wish to put the gem in *Highlight the type of gem you want. They are colour coded **Red = Strength Gem **Black = Armor Gem **Blue = Speed Gem **Green = Health Gem **Purple = Mana Gem **Orange = Jump Gem *Then press insert Only certain gems can be placed in certain types of clothing: *TOPS only allow STR, ARM, and HP *BOTTOMS only allow SPD, JMP, and SP *Gloves allow all types of gems Other *You are able to see which gem is in your clothes by hovering over the item you own and a gem will be in the socket. **Additionally, when looking at the attribute infobox, an attribute with a gem will show the enchanted amount in brackets and its increased on the base attribute in a faded colour like shown (+6 in ARM Gems Equipped onto a base of 23 ARM) * Some clothes have two sockets which allow for two gems to be placed in them *Gem can replace other gems at any time. Say you have a +2 STR gem in your shirt but you want to replace it with your new +5 STR gem, you can insert the +5 gem and the +2 gem will be destroyed. *Extraction Scroll is a useful item which lets you remove a gem from your clothes WITHOUT destroying it. **Note: Extracted gems usually do not enchant very well have being removed *LUC (Luck) and CRI (Critical Hit) attributes do not have a gemstone and can only be found on the base stats of an item. *Enchanting with your firends is more fun, and might bring better luck! *Each individual Gem has its own Enchant success rate. If a Gem keeps failing to Enchant, try another one!